


A Matter of Time

by patroclusandachilles (echelonlove)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician), kradam - Fandom
Genre: Kradam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelonlove/pseuds/patroclusandachilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kris are in the same bar when they both flashback to a different time.  They try to figure out what the flashbacks mean whilst having a budding relationship and many more flashbacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the AWESOME art for this story here: http://va-bites.livejournal.com/4182.html
> 
> Author's Note: This story has been bouncing around me head for two years now!!!  Thanks to the Kradam Big Bang for FINALLY providing the motivation for me to write it.  I LOVE history, so this story was SO much fun to write. The time periods are heavily researched, so most of the facts here are straight from research. :)  
> Thanks: Thanks SO much to va-bites for creating such wonderful and beautiful art for me!  I LOVE it!! :D  Also thanks to the people who volunteered to be betas for me: escribej, love-mcgregor, lady-michaelis .You helped a lot.  I'm still not real good at the showing and not telling thing though :P

Adam Lambert was going to be the next big thing. He had worked for years to get signed.  He was in play after play.  He recorded several of his own EPs.  He had even been in The Citizen Vein, a rock band, with his close friend Monte.  Adam was in the musical Wicked.  He was just an understudy for Fiyero, but he had big dreams of getting the lead someday.  One day when the man who played Fiyero was sick, Adam got to perform.  Lucky for him, there was a talent scout in the audience.  He was immediately signed and was currently in the process of recording his first album. It was something he had wanted to do since he was a little boy. Finally, he was realizing his dream!  
   
That night, he was going out to celebrate with his best friends: Brad, Danielle, and Alisan. They usually frequented the clubs in West Hollywood, but Adam was known by almost everyone their already.  Because of this, they decided to go to a small bar in a completely different part of LA. Adam just wanted a low key celebration with friends. It was a place called Heaven on Earth. It was only half full and the patrons were mostly businessmen who were grabbing a drink after work. No one would recognize them here.  
   
Adam grabbed a beer and joined his group at a table in the back of the bar. There was a stage right next to them, but no one was performing at the moment. “So, how does it feel to be signed?” Dani asked.  
   
“It feels amazing!” Adam replied, taking a sip of his drink.  “Like nothing I could have ever imagined.”  
   
Brad snuggled up close to him.  “Even better than when you were with me?” he asked.  
   
“Of course not, baby.”  Brad had been Adam’s first love before their lives took separate paths.  Adam didn’t think he would ever feel anything like he did when he was with Brad.  
   
“To Adam!” Ali proposed a toast.  “And for all he’s accomplished.”  They drank.  “And not to mention we have a famous friend now.  We’re totally connected!”  Everyone laughed and drank again.  
   
They continued to joke around until the lights dimmed.  There was a small commotion on stage as the singer set up his equipment. Adam couldn't see what the person looked like, but the looks on his friend's faces confirmed that it was someone hot. When he heard the man's voice, Adam recognized the tone.  He didn’t know from where.  He thought deeper and deeper until he blacked out and was taken to a time long ago.

******

Kris Allen was never going to be the next big thing. He was okay with that. He loved to share his music with others, but he didn't need a record contract to do it. He played in small bars on his nights off from working at a record store and in a small band with his friends. His life was music 24/7 and he couldn't be happier.  
   
He didn't have very many friends, but the ones he did have were really close to him. Cale and Charles were old friends from Arkansas. They all moved to LA together three years ago to escape the small town life. Cale and Kris were currently recording an EP together.  Kris did the singing and some guitar work, while Cale did the other instruments.  Matt was his LA friend. He owned the bar Heaven on Earth and let Kris sing there when he wanted.  He also played the piano on Kris and Cale’s EP.  He had been a dueling piano player before buying the bar from a close friend.  Charles was the little band’s manager.  He did all the marketing work and got them gigs from time to time.  They played music for fun; they didn’t even think about being signed, as they never expected it to happen anyway.  
   
Tonight, he had gotten off early, his boss having agreed to close up for him. He headed straight for the bar to sing. Whenever he had a free night, it was spent singing. He didn't have very many other hobbies.  Music was his entire life, and he couldn’t imagine ever doing anything else. When he came in, he asked Matt if there was an opening for him to sing before the night’s scheduled performer.   
“Of course, man!” Matt agreed.  “There’s always time for Kris Allen to play here.  Everyone loves you.”  
   
“Thanks Matt.”  Kris hurried backstage to get ready for his performance. He grabbed his guitar from the back room and went to the stage to set up. When he began singing, the bar began to get really fuzzy.  It was like there was something poking at the back of his mind that he couldn’t remember.  He didn’t know why, but he needed to remember whatever it was.  He thought and thought until the bar completely disappeared and became a scene from a time long past.

****** 

Adam was an all-powerful Pharaoh during the 12th Dynasty in Egypt. He ruled over his subjects with an iron fist. Disobedience was not tolerated, and people who defied him were thrown into the Nile for the crocodiles. His subjects were very scared of him, and that's the way he liked it.  
   
Behind closed doors, however, his life was one giant party. Instead of the traditional animal skin skirt and the crown of the Pharaoh, he opted to wear a loose wool skirt. He still wore all of his gold jewelry set with precious stones. He drank and mingled freely with the Egyptian nobility. Every night, he had a different boy in his bed.  
   
Kris, on the other hand, was at the bottom of the social hierarchy. He was a lowly servant in the Pharaoh's household, and his job was to clean up after Adam's lavish celebrations, which happened regularly. He rarely had any time to himself to visit his family, a wife and two children who lived in a small village a few miles outside of Amenemhat-itj-tawy, the capital of Egypt.  
   
This particular night, Adam had been especially rowdy. All the partiers had gone to bed, so Kris entered the party hall. He began cleaning up the massive mess, singing a song he had heard the Hnr singing for the party's entertainment earlier. He gathered all the used dishes and stacked them on a table to be carted away by the kitchen servants.

A rustling and quick movement caught Kris's eye. He turned and saw the curtain that separated the hall from the Pharaoh's dorms fluttering, as if someone had slipped out of the hall quickly. Kris paid it no heed; it was probably just one of the Pharaoh's guests, sleeping after an exhausting party. Kris must have woken him up.

Adam had been dozing in the party hall when the servant-boy had started to clean up. He had ducked behind the curtain and watched the boy tidy the room. The servant was quite beautiful. He didn't wear any of the traditional make-up and his skirt was made of the cheapest linen. His brown hair stuck up in all directions and was the same color as his chocolate brown eyes. He was short, but he made up for it with rippling muscles. Adam knew the boy was special the moment he saw him. He wanted him in his bed more than any boy before him. He wouldn't summon him tonight though. No, he wanted to be ready so that he could show the boy the night of his life.

The following day for Adam involved a lot of boring political stuff. His advisers updated him on the status of the delicate peace with Wawat. Throughout the meeting, Adam found it was harder to focus than usual. His thoughts kept drifting to the servant and the preparations that were being made for their rendezvous. He had dispatched two of his personal attendants to fetch the boy while his other attendants were getting his room ready.

Finally (finally!), the meeting was over. He shook hands with his men and dismissed them quickly. He nearly ran to his room, excited to see the changes that had been done in his absence. He walked in and grinned delightedly. His bed was in the center of the room, gauze veils were hung from the ceiling to surround it. On a small table sat a casing of his finest and favorite wine and two elaborate gold goblets set with rubies. A plate with bushels of green and purple grapes stood next to the wine. Black rose petals, bought from some nomadic traders, were scattered throughout the room. Incense was lit to provide a pleasant vanilla smell and a few candles added a flickering nuance to the atmosphere.

"Perfect," Adam whispered to himself as he walked over to his wardrobe. He wanted to look good to match the room. He pulled out his finest linen skirt and slipped it on. It was made of the most expensive linen and was nearly see-through. He took off all of his jewelry (in exchange for convenience later), and took out his make-up supplies. He looked in the mirror as he lined his eyes and darkened his eyelashes and eyebrows with a dark black kohl. Then, he took out his eyeshadow and blended the blue shade with the green to make the perfect aquamarine coloring on his eyelids. He used a deep red henna dye to stain his lips and a pitch black dye to stain his fingernails. Then, he worked on his hair until it fell loose, free, and sculpted in his face. "I'm ready," he declared to the attendants waiting outside his door. "Bring me the boy."

Kris had started his day like any other day. He woke up, got dressed, and reported to the servant overseer, Ranutet, for his tasks. He was surprised to find, instead of Ranutet, two of the Pharaoh's attendants were waiting for him. "You are to be escorted to the Pharaoh's chambers tonight upon his bidding, do you understand?" the boy on the right asked.

"Why does the Pharaoh want to see me?" Kris asked warily. Usually, when boys were picked to go to the Pharaoh's quarters, they left their jobs and fled the city afterward. The servants all had their own theories as to what happened to them. The most gruesome of these came to mind and Kris shuddered in fear of the possibilities.

"He wishes for you to be his bed mate for the evening and possibly indefinitely." the other boy answered. "You will be prepped for his enjoyment and he will do with you as he pleases when he summons you."

Kris's heart rate sped up. Bed mate? But he was married, for goodness sake. That should have protected him from the Pharaoh's desires. He told the servants of his family. "So, you see, I can't go to the Pharaoh's chambers. I already belong to another."

The attendants laughed in unison. "All the Pharaoh's subjects belong to him. Marriage does not overrule his rights as our complete ruler."

"B-but, p-please," Kris begged, voice shaky. "You can't make me do this. I've heard the stories. I don't want to be forced out of a job and run out of the city like the others. My income is all my family has to live on."

The attendant on the left sighed. "Do not worry about your family. They will be taken care of through extra food supplies and an increase in your income if you do this. Being the Pharaoh's bed slave certainly has its advantages. And besides, I don't think you'll be rejected. You're exactly his type."

Kris pondered that for a minute. In letters written to Kris, his wife had told him of their financial hardships. They were barely able to afford enough food and the astronomical rent the Pharaoh had imposed on all the properties in Egypt. A pay raise would definitely work miracles for his little family. Maybe being the Pharaoh's bed slave wouldn't be too bad of a job. Plus, he wouldn't have to clean up the party hall anymore. "Fine. What do I need to do?"

He only had two jobs, apparently: look pretty and do as the Pharaoh commanded. Kris was brought to a small room directly attached to the royal bedchamber. "This is where you are to sleep," one of the many attendants said to him. Kris nodded and quickly scanned his new room. It consisted of merely a bedroll in the corner and a small desk with a chair against the wall. It was his though, which was what made Kris beam in delight. For the five years he had worked as a servant, he never had his own room.

He was quickly shuffled to another room filled with many garments. "Wear this," the attendant demanded as he shoved a skirt at Kris. It was made of the almost see-through linen often worn by the rich and powerful. Kris slid it on, reveling in the way the cool, smooth fabric seemed to caress his skin as if he were wearing a cloud. "That's all the preparation the Pharaoh said you would need. You can wait in your room until he summons you."

Kris nodded his thanks and went back to his room to wait. He didn't have long to wait, it appeared, as what seemed like only a short time later, two new servants came to collect him. They appeared to be the Pharaoh's bodyguards; they had swords hanging around their waists and they were very muscular. "Time to go," the largest one said.

Kris followed them silently into the Pharaoh's room. They exited and Kris was left alone with the Pharaoh. His eyes immediately dropped to the floor. Servants were discouraged from looking at the Pharaoh. They were deemed unworthy of gazing upon his excellence. "Look at me," the Pharaoh commanded. Kris obeyed and slowly raised his eyes up. He took in the length of the Pharaoh's body. He admired the long tanned legs, the muscled and shining torso, the soft freckled arms. Finally, he examined the Pharaoh's face. It was a beautiful face. His nose was long and straight, his lips were bow-shaped and plush, freckles were scattered everywhere (including on his lips). His eyes were the best, though. They were a deep, clear blue and the kohl made them stand out even more. Kris found himself getting lost. The Pharaoh cleared his throat to attract Kris's attention. "Come here," he said seductively with an added flick of his tongue over his lips.

Kris could do nothing but obey. He was rendered helpless under a siren's blue-gazed spell. "What can I do for you, my Pharaoh?" Kris croaked out in a shaky voice. He reached the Pharaoh, hands twitching at his sides, itching to reach out and touch. "I'll do anything you wish." Just by setting eyes on this amazing man, Kris was effectively relegated to a pile of goo. He was instantly in love; all knowledge that others beside the two of them existed was lost.

"I wish for you to call me Adam," the Pharaoh...Adam said. "And I also wish for you to not hold yourself back. In this room, we'll be equals. Treat me like you would a normal man."

Kris wanted nothing but to obey, so he did. He reached out and ran his hands over Adam's chest like he had been wanting to do since he raised his eyes. "You're beautiful, Adam, so amazing." Kris could feel Adam's heart speed up.

Adam's hands came up to rest on Kris's shoulder. "You're beautiful, Kris," he said reverently

"Wait." Kris stopped the gentle exploration of his hands. "How do you know my name?"

"I make it a point to know my servants. Especially the ones as cute as you. Too bad you're the only one this adorable." Kris blushed a cherry-red. "Like I said, adorable." Adam caressed Kris's arms.

Kris moved closer to him, molding their bodies together seamlessly. "I really want to kiss you," he whispered into Adam's neck, where he was currently nuzzled.

Adam placed his hand under Kris's chin and made him look up. He slowly brought his face down until their lips connected. The kiss was brief but meaningful. "I love you," Kris breathed out unthinkingly as they parted. When he realized he had said it, he began internally freaking out. Why had he said that? He didn't even know Adam. Why would he think he was in...oh, that's why. Adam had dragged him close again until he was snug against Adam's hard (in more ways than one) body. He leaned down and captured Kris's lips in a bruising, breath-taking kiss.

They stumbled over to the bed, still intertwined. Adam reached out and tore away the hanging gauze that was hindering their progress. He picked Kris up and deposited him among the many pillows. "I love you too," he said huskily. He climbed atop Kris and started kissing him again. Kris welcomed the very comfortable weight above him. Kris's hips bucked upward against his will. He was hard, painfully so, and he could tell Adam was too. Adam moaned into his arm and began grinding their erections together. "So pretty," Adam was saying mindlessly as he kissed down Kris's throat. He brought his hands to their clothes to remove the obstacle of the linen. Just then, the bodyguards burst into the room. Adam growled and glared daggers at them. "What is so very important that you have to interrupt me?"

"We can't let you go any further," the guards said simultaneously. It creeped Kris out. He looked at the guards' eyes. They were pitch black and seemingly deep pits to nowhere. Kris choked back a frightened scream.

Adam stood up by the bed and drew himself up to his full regal height. "Leave us. Now." When the guards made no move to leave, Adam advanced towards them. "I am the Pharaoh. You must do as I command and I have commanded you to leave." That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, however, as Adam was thrown on the bed next to Kris within a blink of an eye. The guards hadn't moved an inch. Kris tried to get up, but he was held down by some invisible force. Adam was too, it seemed, because he was flailing around trying to move with little success. "What's going on?" Adam demanded.

"The two of you must not be allowed to mate. It would be disastrous."

"What are you talking about?" Kris squeaked.

The guards waved their hands and memories flooded Kris and Adam's mind. All the memories of their past lives together were returned. "Oh my Ra," Adam said. He turned to look at Kris with wide eyes. "I knew I remembered you from somewhere. Oh, my love, we are reunited only to be split apart once again." He began crying softly.

Kris followed suit. "Don't cry, baby," he said as he sobbed himself. "We shall be together in the next life. It'll feel like no time at all."

"Enough!" one of the guards screamed. Kris's memories told him that one was possessed by Leviathan, a demon. "I'm ending this now." The other guard nodded (that one possessed by Sama'el, an angel). Leviathan walked over to the bed and stood above Kris. A sword was held in his hands positioned above Kris's stomach. He plunged it downward, but it encountered an obstacle before hitting its target. At the last second, Adam had broken from the bonds holding him down and thrown himself over Kris to protect him. The sword went through his back, out of his stomach, and straight into Kris's abdomen.

Looking into Adam's eyes, Kris couldn't feel any pain. He just felt a sense of calm wash over him. He smiled at Adam and uttered the words he always said at the end of their lives. "I'll see you on the other side, my love."

Adam smiled back and kissed Kris gently. "It's only a matter of time." He collapsed unto Kris and they breathed their last breath together as the world faded to black.

******

When Kris came to, he freaked out. He had no idea what just happened. One minute, he had started to play one of his songs, and the next, he was in ancient Egypt. He could still feel Adam's lips on his, his hands ghosting across his skin, the sword plunging through his body. He quickly jumped off stage and ran to the bar for a drink.

“Hey man, you ok?” Matt asked him as he slid Kris a beer. “You look like you've seen a ghost.”

“I'm fine,” Kris replied shortly before taking a deep pull of the alcohol. “I just remembered something, that's all.”

“Whatever you say.” Matt turned to help his other customers.

******

Adam came to face down on the table. He was so confused about what had just happened. The moment he heard the singer's voice, he had been taken to ancient Egypt. Kris was still fresh in his mind. He remembered almost everything in perfect detail. The beauty of Kris's body, the way his eyes darkened as they kissed, the sword impaling both him and his beloved. The only thing he didn't remember was the memories that Leviathan and Sama'el had given to them.

He raised his head to look at his friends. They were all staring at him strangely. “Adam, what the hell was that?” Brad asked.

“Sweetie, are you sure you're feeling ok?” Danielle asked compassionately.

“Yeah, I'm fine. I just....” Adam trailed off, debating whether he should tell his friends about the bizarre flashback. He decided against it. “My head's just been killing me all day. Do you guys mind if I cut the celebration a little short? We can go out some other time.”

“Of course we can, Adam,” Alisan assured. “Your health is more important than celebrating. Do you need a lift home?”

“No, I've got it,” Adam replied. They all stood up and walked out of the bar together. “See you guys later,” he said, unlocking his car and getting in.

“Bye, Adam,” Brad, Danielle, and Alisan said in unison.

“Feel better soon,” Brad added.

Adam waved and then drove quickly to his apartment. He really needed to think about what had just happened.

******

After drinking a beer to calm his nerves, Kris headed back onstage. He would think about what happened later, but for now, he wanted to finish his set. Singing always managed to calm him down. He sang several songs before deciding to head home for the night.

He didn't sleep much. The flashback in the bar ran through his head all night. He couldn't seem to shake it. He tried to think of an explanation for it. Finally, he decided that it must have been from lack of sleep. He had been going into work early and coming home late recently, and he was bone tired every day. Apparently, his mind was misfiring on him and causing him to see things. Satisfied with his solution, Kris fell asleep.

The next day was like any other day. He went into work early to open up. He chatted with a few regular customers. He sold a few records. Once again, his boss told him he could go home early. He had noticed that Kris was working too hard and wanted to take it easy on him. Kris didn't argue, he was happy for the break. He headed to Heaven on Earth to play another set.

When he got there, he waved to Matt and began to set up his things. His back was to the bar when all of a sudden, he had the urge to look at the table to his right. The man that was sitting there choose that moment to look at the stage. When their eyes met, Kris's vision went fuzzy and he was thrust backwards in time again.

******

The morning after the bar incident, Adam woke up still disoriented. He had no explanation for what had happened to him. He could think of nothing else as he got ready to go into the studio to start recording. He obsessed over the memory during his shower, while he ate breakfast, while he was putting on his makeup, on the drive to the studio, even all the way through his recording session. The thoughts just wouldn't go away. He had to return to the bar to see if he could figure out what was going on.

He walked into Heaven on Earth and immediately grabbed a drink. It had been a long day and he needed to unwind a little before thinking too hard about last night. He sat down at the same table, in the same seat, and drank.

Thirty minutes later, he was no closer to figuring out the answer. He was about to leave when a he heard someone setting up behind him. It was the same guy that had been singing last night. Adam stared at the singer as he apparently got ready for his set. The man looked up at him and their eyes locked. Adam felt a little dizzy before once again being brought to another time.

******

Adam entered the arena to deafening applause. He was a Roman gladiator- one of the best. He had fought in and won over 30 matches. Being a Retiarius, that was quite the feat. No one survived long as a Retiarius. All he had for weapons were a weighted fishing net, a three-pronged trident, and a small dagger. For armor, he was allowed arm and shoulder guards. Usually, Retiarius fighters wore a loincloth fastened with a wide belt. However, today he had opted for a much more interesting ensemble. There were rumors that he would be granted manumission (freedom) from having to fight, and he wanted to go out with a bang for his final performance. In addition to the usual armor, he wore a woman's dress and a strange conical hat. When the audience noticed his outfit, they erupted into louder screams and a few of them gave catcalls. Adam smiled and blew kisses into the stands. His eyes caught those of his horn player husband, Titus, and he blew him an extra special kiss. Titus mouthed "I love you," and caught the kiss before blowing one back.

Adam turned back to the arena to watch his competitor enter. His opponent walked out and Adam swore internally. He was a Secutor, a gladiator specifically trained to fight a Retiarius. He wore heavy armor, had a short sword, and carried a scutum- a curved, rectangular shield. On his head he had a helmet with a rounded top and only two small eye-slits. The round top protected him from getting caught in Adam's net and the lack of holes stopped Adam's trident from spearing his face. However, the heavy weight of the helmet quickly exhausted Secutors. He would have to finish Adam off within the first ten minutes or else Adam would have a definite advantage. Adam was confident he could beat the Secutor; it would just take a little more effort than usual. He approached his competitor with the perfect plan.

They bowed to each other and faced the Emperor's box. Emperor Allen had just taken the throne a week before. Adam's match was meant to be the start of a great rule. Allen stood up and looked down at the gladiators. He wore a simple white toga and a gold crown in the shape of laurel leaves on his head. Adam was instantly enthralled. Allen was more beautiful than any boy Adam had ever seen. Adam wanted to run his fingers through the fluffy, brown hair sticking up from the crown. He wanted to explore the Emperor's body with his hands. He was dragged out of his reverie by the Emperor's voice. "Gentlemen, fight well and fight honorably." Adam and the Secutor saluted and turned to begin the battle. He smirked at his opponent. Oh, this was going to be a grand battle.

Kris watched the mysterious black-haired man as he began to fight. He was lithe and nimble. Kris admired the muscles that rippled in his arms and back as he ducked and dodged. "Who's the Retiarius?" he asked his military adviser.

"That's Adam Lambert. He's the greatest gladiator of our time. He hasn't lost a fight yet, and he's been in 30 of them. Tonight may be his last, too. His new husband has requested we grant him manumission, as marriage nullifies slave hood."

Kris scowled. "He's married?"

"Yes, your highness, but if he catches your fancy, you are the emperor after all. You can have him if you want him."

Kris thought for a minute. He didn't want to break up a marriage, but he really wanted Adam. He was the emperor; he was entitled to whatever he wanted; he wanted Adam. "We'll hold a banquet tonight in honor of his manumission. Afterward, he will be delivered to my room. Alone. Understood?"

"Of course, sir." Kris's military adviser turned to the servants and told them to begin preparations. They nodded and left to get started.

Kris turned his attention back to the field, and he was surprised at what he saw. Adam continuously taunted the Secutor by advancing towards him before skipping away and returning to repeat the process. The crowd was cackling in gleeful laughter. Kris joined in. The poor Secutor was receiving the humiliation of a lifetime. He couldn't even defeat a man clad in a dress who skipped (skipped!) around. The match continued for another 15 minutes with Adam parrying every blow that came his way. Finally, the Secutor got tired and began stumbling around the field. Adam went in for the final blow. He captured the Secutor in his net and pulled him until he tumbled to the ground. He sat atop the Secutor and put his trident to his opponent's throat. The crowd screamed in delight and rose to their feet. Kris followed suit and clapped wildly. He couldn't wait to get the fierce warrior in his bed.

After the winner's ceremony where Adam received the customary palm branch and laurel crown for being the victor, he learned of the banquet to be held in his honor. What an exhilarating day! He'd had the fight of his life, seen the prettiest boy in all the world, and was to be granted his freedom at a banquet held by the Emperor. His day could not get any better.

He walked into the banquet hall with his husband hanging on his arm. "Can you believe this?" Titus asked. "This is the highest honor ever given a gladiator. You've hit the big time, babe."

Adam smiled and Titus leaned over to kiss him. "I love you, sweetie," he said to clear his conscience of thinking of Emperor Allen in a less than platonic way. He loved his husband, he truly did. "I'm so happy to share this with you." Titus took his hand and walked him to their seats. Adam was seated directly to the left of the Emperor, and Titus sat next to Adam. "Thank-you for your grand hospitality, Emperor Allen. We appreciate it very much."

"It really is no trouble. I'm happy to honor a great man such as yourself," the Emperor said. "And, please, call me Kris. I hate formalities."

"Thank-you, Kris," Adam replied with a grateful smile. They looked at each other and their eyes locked; identical smiles were on their faces. Titus cleared his throat and squeezed Adam's hand tightly. Adam was broken from the spell that held him captive. "Oh, right. This is my husband, Titus Gracchi."

"Nice to meet you, Titus," Kris said icily as he glared daggers at Titus. "It is a pleasure to have you here today."

Titus smiled predatorily and wrapped his arm around Adam. "We're happy to be here."

They glared at each other until the kitchen staff entered with their food. As he ate, Titus talked with the many important people at the table. This left Kris and Adam free to converse quietly. "I really am quite grateful for this, Kris," Adam said.

"Enough of that," Kris replied good-naturedly. "It really is no trouble at all. I'm glad to do this for you. You're an extraordinary gladiator and an amazing man." Kris set his hand lightly on Adam's arm.

Adam was pleasantly surprised. Kris was openly flirting with him. He really liked Kris. Titus was just an unpleasant presence on his side. He had dismissed his husband and was focused heart, mind, body, and soul on Kris. "You're a great man, too," he said smoothly. "It takes great strength to run a country."

"Indeed it does," Kris looked straight into Adam's eyes and said, voice like honey, "If you ever wanted to find out how strong I am, just let me know."

"I would be delighted. How about tonight?" This had now gone much farther than mere flirting. Adam was blatantly asking Kris to help him cheat on his husband. Adam couldn't take the question back, though, even if he had wanted to. He craved Kris like a fire craves oxygen.

"My servants will talk to you after the manumission ceremony. They'll show you where to go."

"Excellent," Adam said, leering at Kris as he took a sip of wine. He watched Kris's throat as he swallowed. He couldn't wait until tonight when he would be able to lick and suck that beautiful skin. Titus cleared his throat and pulled on Adam's arm. Adam turned to look at him and was swept into conversation for the rest of the meal. He stole occasional glances at Kris and noticed that Kris was doing the same thing. Kris winked at Adam and continued his conversation with one of his advisers

The meal came to an end, and everyone shuffled out to the courtyard for the manumission ceremony. Adam and Kris faced each other. Kris was handed a wooden sword. "With this sword, I grand you total freedom from slave hood and warriorship. I also grant you full citizenship status in the great land of Rome. Congratulations, Adam."

Adam accepted the sword from Kris. "Thank-you for you kindness, your greatness. I appreciate it deeply." A few more ceremonial things were done before everything was over. Adam ran directly to the servants to get his directions for the night.

After parting from Titus ("The emperor invited me to stay at the palace, but the bed's really small, and the invitation is only for one."), Adam headed quickly to Kris's room. He undressed down to just his loincloth. The servants had instructed him to do this and then to oil himself up and light a few candles. He did everything and stood in the middle of the room, hands clasped in front of him.

 

A few minutes later, Kris arrived and stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Adam. The gladiator was absolutely stunning. The candlelight flickered across his glistening body. The oil caused all of Adam's muscles to be defined. The moved fluidly as Adam shifted under Kris's hot gaze. Kris walked over to Adam, stripping of most of his clothes on the way. He ran gentle, trembling hands over Adam's chest. Some strange feeling began to build deep within Kris's heart. He couldn't take the time to identify it because Adam leaned down and pressed his lips to Kris's, effectively shutting down his capacity for thought. Still connected, Kris pushed Adam gently backwards to the bed. They got there and tumbled onto it together.

Kris pulled away and reached to the bowl of grapes he had instructed his servants to place on the bedside table. He took one off the vine and placed it in his mouth. He didn't bite down. Instead, he pressed his lips to Adam's and coaxed them open with his tongue. He then passed the grape from his own mouth and into Adam's. He pulled away with a pop and reached for another as Adam swallowed the first. This one he rubbed over Adam's lips and down Adam's chest before eating it himself.

The gentle grape teasing continued for awhile before Adam couldn't wait any longer. He lightly nipped Kris's fingertip as Kris fed him another grape. He then flipped Kris over onto his back, covering him with his long body. "Enough," he whispered into Kris's neck. He accompanied the words with a gentle bite to the strip of skin where Kris's neck met his shoulder. "I want you," he said simply.

"Adam, yes," Kris hissed. He ran his fingers down Adam's back. He ground his hips up into Adam's. The door to the room burst open. "What in Hades is going on?" Kris asked.

Titus and the Secutor that Adam had fought earlier walked into the room. Adam quickly jumped off of Kris. "Titus, baby, I can explain...."

He was cut off by the two invaders saying simultaneously saying, "We're here to stop you. You must not be allowed to restore the balance."

Kris got off the bed and clung tightly to Adam in fear. "What are you talking about?" he asked warily.

Titus moved forward and the Secutor unsheathed his sword. "We must destroy you," they said.

Adam shoved Kris behind him for protection. "Don't you dare come any closer. I won't let you harm the Emperor." An invisible force began to choke Adam. He collapsed to the ground; his hands clutching his throat.

"Adam!" Kris screamed. He knelt down by Adam and tried to find a way to help him. "Stop! Whatever you're doing, please stop!" he begged. Adam was released as fast as he had been grabbed. He gasped for air. Big tears rolled down Kris's face as he hugged Adam close. "Why are you doing this?" he asked between sobs. "What did we do to deserve this?"

Titus walked over and touched both Kris and Adam on the top of the head. Memories came flooding back of previous lives. "K-kris," Adam gasped. "We're together again, but not for very long. Why must we always be ripped apart?" He held Kris tight against his body. "Just this once, I want to live a lifetime with you. Only one lifetime. Is that too much to ask?"

"Adam," Kris said, stroking Adam's cheek with his hand. "I love you so much. One of these times we'll figure out how to stay together. This just isn't our time."

"I wish it were."

"I know, me too. But this lifetime was not meant to be our lifetime."

"I'll always love you, my Kris. Always."

"And I, you." They kissed sweetly, smiling, and gazed into each others eyes.

The Secutor (who was possessed by the demon Leviathan) stabbed his sword into Kris's back and through Adam's stomach. Titus (possessed by the angel Sama'el) stood by the door and watched with a satisfied smirk.

The love shared between Kris and Adam's locked eyes served to numb the pain. A calming feeling flooded both of their bodies. "I'll see you on the other side, my love," Kris said, echoing his other lives.

"It's only a matter of time," Adam whispered. He kissed Kris gently. They fell sideways onto the floor, wrapped up in each others arms. The room faded to black as the last breath passed between their lips.

******

Kris came to once again on stage. This time, he recognized the man that was sitting at the table next to the stage as the same one from the flashback. He didn't understand what it meant that he was seeing himself with this man in different times. He decided to ignore Adam, lest he get another flashback. He finished setting up and began to play his set.

When he was done, he jumped off the stage to avoid a run-in with Adam. He hurried into the backroom to store his guitar and tried to leave the bar quickly. He didn't want to talk to Adam. He was scared of what would happen if he did.

He had almost reached the door, when someone called his name. “Kris! Wait!” He recognized the voice as Adam's from the flashbacks. He turned reluctantly to face the man.

******

When Adam came to, he couldn't believe that he had had another flashback. He didn't understand why this kept happening to him. However, there was one thing he did finally understand. He recognized the singer as the Kris from his past. He knew he had to talk to Kris about what was happening to him and to see if it was happening to Kris too. He decided to do it after Kris was done singing.

Kris was amazing. His singing voice was absolutely incredible. One of the best Adam had ever heard. He sat enthralled throughout the entire performance. When Kris was done, Adam was too lost in awe to notice him leaving the stage. He cursed himself for allowing Kris to get away without talking to him. He sat and hoped that Kris would return after maybe getting a drink or using the restroom or something.

He didn't have to wait long. Kris emerged from a door on the opposite side of the stage and headed straight for the exit. Adam jumped to his feet and ran after him. When Kris had almost reached the door and escaped from Adam's sight, Adam shouted, “Kris! Wait!” Thankfully, Kris stopped and turned to look at him. Adam held out his hand. “Hi, I'm Adam,” he introduced himself. “And you're Kris, right?”

Kris's eyes widened in shock. “How do you know my name? Have you been having the flashbacks too?” he asked.

“As a matter of fact, I have. I was wondering if we could talk about what's going on.” Adam's hand was still extended. He was about to pull it back when Kris reached out and took it. A burst of energy ran through the two, starting from the connection of their palms. The sensation took over their entire bodies and they were transported yet again.

******

Adam's life was miserable. On the surface, it should have been perfect. He was the prince of England. He was rich and powerful. He was beautiful. He would never have to do housework. Unfortunately, being the prince came with certain expectations. He was expected to rule the kingdom, marry a suitable woman, and have a son to continue the throne after his death. Adam wanted none of those things. Instead, he wanted to marry the man of his dreams and run off with him to become a singer in some far-away land. But as long as he was the eldest prince, he would never be allowed to pursue his own life. He would always live the life his parents chose for him.

"Stop your daydreaming," Hilda's grating voice cut through the pleasant fog. She was his tutor and personal servant. She had attended to Adam since his birth. She always made it a point to jolt Adam into reality. She hated impracticality and fantasy; choosing to focus solely on what was and what would come to be. Adam despised her for it. "It's time for your evening walk through the gardens. Let's go."

Hilda walked out of Adam's room, and Adam followed reluctantly. They strolled through the palace gardens like they did every night. Adam ignored Hilda prattling on about the scientific name for this flower and the medicinal use of that herb. He focused on smelling the fragrant roses and lilacs and carnations. He closed his eyes and was transported to an ancient Babylonian garden. He was strolling hand-in-hand with his lover and they were laughing easily at each others jokes. Little did Adam know that this was in fact a memory from another life.

Hilda's scream brought him back to reality. Adam opened his eyes and saw her lying on the ground with her leg laying at an unnatural angle. The root of a cherry blossom tree was jutting out of the earth, undoubtedly the offender that had tripped her. Adam ran over and knelt beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern. He may not like her, but he didn't want to see Hilda hurt. "Do you want me to run for some help?"

"Yes, hurry," Hilda moaned in pain.

Adam ran and fetched the palace doctor and some servants to help carry Hilda to the castle. The doctor checked her over and determined she had a severely broken leg. He bound it and prescribed bed-rest for several weeks.

Adam would need a temporary servant until Hilda was well enough to move around again. "I know the perfect boy," she announced. "He's my sister's son. Very well qualified. You'll love him!"

"Well, I suppose I can give him a try," Adam replied warily. If Hilda's nephew was anything like her, then Adam's short vacation would be shorter than he had hoped.

Kris was nothing like his aunt. He was calm, beautiful, interesting, and Adam couldn't get enough of him. He woke up ever morning excited to spend time with Kris. Gone were the days of boredom and monotony. They were constantly discussing this book or that palace scandal. Conversation came so easy with Kris. Adam wasn't surprised to find himself slowly falling in love.

"Hey, Kris, check this out!" Adam shouted. They were walking in the gardens and had gone their separate ways to try to find something more interesting than the other could find. Adam was sure he had won. He had stumbled into a clearing filled with people-shaped topiaries. There was a topiary for each past King in his family's regime. Adam's topiary was growing next to his father's.

Kris came running into the clearing. "What did you...oh, wow." Kris stopped and looked around. He walked up to the plant-Adam and reached out to poke it in the plant-stomach. "That is pretty neat," he admired. "But," Kris smirked. "I think I still have something cooler."

"Impossible," Adam declared in his most regal voice. "You cannot beat a planty version of me."

"I bet I can." Kris offered Adam his hand. "Let's go. I'll prove it to you." He winked and Adam felt a jolt of something undefinable go straight to his heart.

He took Kris's offered hand. "Lead the way, fine sir," he said, laughter shining in his eyes, his voice laced with faux-pompousness.

Kris led him through the maze of the gardens. They traveled past statues and topiarys and lattices and flowerbeds. Adam had never been that far back in the gardens prior to this excursion. Before turning the last corner, Kris stopped and turned to Adam. "Okay, you need to close your eyes for this," he said seriously. "This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

Adam obliged and covered his eyes with his hands. Kris walked behind him and pushed his back lightly, urging and guiding him forward. After they had walked a couple of steps, Kris stopped them. "You can open your eyes now," he said.

Adam lowered his hands and gasped at the sight before him. Kris had led him to a beautifully constructed waterfall. It was at least ten feet tall and water cascaded from the very top to the small pool at the bottom. There was a single bench placed next to the pool. Red, black, white, and yellow roses covered nearly every inch of the remaining space. "This is beautiful," Adam said reverently.

"Ha, I win," Kris exclaimed, before sticking his tongue out at Adam and running to sit on the bench.

Adam walked over to join him. "I guess you win this round," Adam conceded. "I'll get you next time, though." He poked Kris in the shoulder. Kris leaned into him, laughing. Adam took the opportunity to throw his arm around Kris's shoulder and pull him close. When they were both done laughing, they watched the waterfall. Adam's arm stayed in place around Kris. Adam was completely content. He didn't want to ever move from Kris's side. He sighed happily. It was amazing how deeply he had fallen for the servant boy; and so quickly, too. All of his dreams and ambitions floated to the surface; everything seemed possible if Kris was there. "You know, I really like you, Kris."

"I like you too, Adam," Kris said happily. "You're definitely not the spoiled brat my aunt made you out to be."

Adam laughed. "And you're not the stuffy, rule-follower I assumed you were."

"Why would you assume that?" Kris leaned heavily into Adam.

"Because that's what your aunt is like," Adam explained. "She's always trying to get me to focus on reality. I would much rather dream of being with the perfect boy, exploring the world, singing, and delighting in the joys of love. But your aunt is always making sure I know my true place."

"Tell me all about your perfect boy," Kris prompted quietly as he snuggled even impossibly closer to Adam.

"Well," Adam began. "He's shorter than me. He has fluffy brown hair and light chocolate eyes. He's super cute. Oh, he's absolutely adorable when he laughs because he wrinkles his nose and kinda folds himself closer to me. And his voice. That's my absolute favorite part of him. It's so musical, you know. It can be deep and husky or bright and clear." Adam sighed happily. "There's no other boy like him."

"Wow, that's really specific. Did you have someone in mind?" Kris asked hesitantly.

"Yes, actually," Adam said. He moved his hand to Kris's jaw and turned Kris's head. "I had you in mind." He leaned down and kissed Kris gently. Kris responded by pushing forward into the warm caress. They kissed for a few minutes before Kris pulled away and stood up. "What's wrong, Kris?" Adam asked.

"We can't do this, Adam. You're promised to another. You have to marry her for the throne." Kris's voice wavered. "I can't keep you from your destiny."

Adam stood and hugged Kris from behind. "Screw destiny," he whispered forcefully into Kris's ear. "Run away with me. We can marry tonight in a distant village and leave all of this destiny stuff behind." A small sob came from Kris. "Please, I want to be with you. I love you. Let's get out of here together."

"We can't. You're supposed to be the king. You can't run away from that," Kris said sorrowfully. "I can't make you choose between me and the kingdom."

"I never wanted to be king anyway. That was my younger brother's dream. Neil's better at politics. Beside, you're way better than the kingdom."

"Are you sure?"

Adam turned Kris around in his arms to look straight into Kris's eyes. "I'm sure. I'll be happy wherever I am as long as I'm with you. So, will you run away with me?"

Kris nodded, blinking back happy tears. "Ok," he said simply.

"Ok," Adam responded. He leaned in to kiss Kris joyfully. He lifted him up, their lips still connected, and spun him around. "All right, we need to gather some things from the castle. Clothes, expensive things to sell so we have money, stuff like that. Then we can be on our way and maybe be married by daybreak!" He grabbed Kris's hand and turned to lead him back to the castle. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw two shadowy figures standing in the path. "What...."

They stepped into the light from the lantern Kris was holding. Adam inhaled sharply. One figure was that of his fiance, the princess from Scotland he was supposed to marry. The other was Hilda.

"You will not be allowed to leave this clearing alive," they said together. "The balance shall not be restored."

Adam pushed Kris behind his back to shelter him from the creepy duo standing in front of them. "What are you talking about? What balance?"

The princess waved her hand and Adam and Kris recovered all the memories of their past lives. Kris gasped and clung tighter to Adam. "No, this can't be happening again." Kris lamented. He clutched desperately at Adam's shirt. "Not again. I don't want to lose you." Adam felt wetness soak through the thin cotton. He turned and, sure enough, Kris was crying.

"Don't cry, love. Please don't cry." Adam kissed the top of Kris's head. "One of these lifetimes will be ours, you'll see. We'll figure it out, I promise."

"But how can we get past this when we don't know about it until it's too late?"

"We'll figure it out. Someday we'll figure it out."

"Someday," Kris said wistfully. He surged forward to kiss Adam firmly, asserting their love for each other.

"Bah! Enough of this," Hilda, who was possessed by Leviathan, shouted. She and the princess, who was possessed by Sama'el, walked over with daggers in their hands. Adam and Kris clung to each other tightly, anticipating the final blow. It came swiftly as both women plunged the daggers in the boys' hearts simultaneously.

Kris and Adam's eyes locked. They paid no heed to the nonexistent pain. Kris stroked over Adam's cheek. "I'll see you on the other side, my love," he said softly, echoing their other lives together.

The whole world was peaceful as Adam smiled at Kris. "It's only a matter of time."They kissed for the final time in their current lives. They fell to the ground, still clinging to one another. The gentle sound of the waterfall was the last thing they heard as they exhaled together and the garden faded to black.

******

“Shit,” was the first thing out of Adam's mouth upon waking up in the present. “Why does that keep happening to us?”

“I don't know,” Kris responded breathlessly.

They were both confused and neither knew how to begin the conversation they obviously needed to have. “So, um...,” Adam started, trying to think of what to say. “I don't really think we should talk here just in case that happens again. Since we don't know what triggers the flashbacks, we can't really avoid them.

Kris nodded. He thought about what else they could do. He didn't know if he wanted a complete stranger over at his house, but that seemed to be the only option. “Why don't we talk at my place? That way, if we black out again, we'll be someplace less crowded.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Adam agreed, eager to start piecing the puzzle together. “Do you live near here.”

“Yeah, I live just around the corner. It won't take us too long to walk there.”

“Lead the way.” Adam smiled and clapped Kris on the back, ready to urge him out the door. However, it didn't quite work out that way. The contact sent another burst of energy through them, causing another flashback to begin.

******

Adam huddled in fear in the back corner of the dingy alley. His family had just been taken by the Nazis for being Jewish, but Adam had escaped. He hadn't liked leaving his parents and little brother behind; though, he had no choice. They had all made an oath before the Nazis came-- to run away, no matter who else was caught. He had managed to slip out the back door while the others were apprehended. He ran as fast as he could out of the Jewish populated suburb and into the city. There he had found his alley and hid in the corner. Occasional shouts and gun shots drifted to Adam as the Jews in the city were rounded up.

All of a sudden, a door banged open at the front of the alley. Adam jumped back, trying to make himself as small as possible. This was it. The Nazis had found him. His life was over.

Kris walked into the alley beside his home, a bag of garbage in his hand. He was trying to go about his normal routines to drown out the cries of the unfortunate Jews. It took everything in him not to help the poor souls, but he didn't want to get killed or sent to a work camp as well. That had been the fate of his cousin, Klaus. He definitely didn't want to join Klaus in Auschwitz.

As he entered the alley, he saw a dark shadow shift near the back. He dropped his bag of trash in the trashcan and walked back to see what was there. As he approached, he saw the shape was that of a man. A very pretty man. Kris gasped at the beauty of his stark black hair and ocean blue eyes. "Hey, what are you doing back here?" Kris asked the man gently.

Adam just whimpered. He wanted the boy to go away. He wanted to be anywhere but Germany. He began shaking violently in fear as the boy placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," the German tried to soothe. "I'm not going to hurt you. Tell me what you're scared of."

"Nazis," Adam whispered in terror.

Kris was in trouble now. This man was a Jew. He had to turn him in, there was no other option. But, of course, the rational side of his brain decided to take a backseat to the emotional side. "Come inside," he found himself saying. "You'll be safe with me. I'll make sure the Nazis don't get you."

The man looked up at Kris, hope warring with terror in his eyes. "You'd risk everything for me...a worthless Jew?" he asked.

"I don't think Jews are worthless. They have as much a right to live as Germans do. Now come on. We need to get inside before the Nazis find us." He guided the man to stand with a gentle hand on his arm. "Follow me. My name's Kris, by the way."

Adam shuffled along behind Kris towards the door he had emerged from. "I'm Adam," he said quietly. They walked into the house and Kris quickly locked the door behind them. A weight was lifted from Adam's shoulders as he heard the lock click. Maybe he could actually be saved. He had escaped the Nazis! He laughed in joy.

Kris turned to him with a smile. "You can stay in my guest room in the basement. You should be safe there until this awful war is over." Adam smiled gratefully. "Are you hungry?" Kris asked. "I was just about to start making dinner."

"Sure," Adam said. Kris gestured for him to sit on a seat at the kitchen table. Adam watched as Kris moved around gathering different spices to sprinkle on a large steak. His stomach grumbled in appreciation.

Kris laughed. "You're a little hungry, aren't you?" he asked in jest.

"I haven't had meat in forever. Jews are only rationed limited food supplies," Adam lamented. "That looks absolutely heavenly." Kris smiled at Adam and continued to prepare the food. Now that he wasn't worried about being caught, Adam relaxed enough to admire how pretty Kris was. His hair was delightfully fluffy and brown, and his delicate hands shook the spices gracefully.

When Kris turned around, he caught Adam staring at him. He blushed and turned back to the food to start cooking the steak. There was no doubt he liked Adam. When he first saw the man, he had felt an instant connection. He wanted Adam like he had wanted no one else. He left the steak to cook in the oven and sat across the table from Adam. They talked about their lives while the steak cooked and continued talking as they ate. Adam told Kris about his life before Hitler began targeting the Jews. How he and his family had been happy and carefree living the perfect German life. Kris told Adam all about his sheltered life and his crazy cousin who had been taken to Auschwitz for harboring a Jew. Kris's parents had condemned the foolishness of the man, but Kris had always admired him. Before they knew it, they had talked the whole evening away. "Well," Kris said as he rose from his seat. "I suppose I'd better get some clean sheets on your bed. You must be exhausted after such a trying day."

"Thank-you so much for you kindness," Adam said gratefully. "I doubt I would have found such hospitality and bravery elsewhere."

"I'm just doing what's right. How could I ever call myself a man and Christian if I didn't shelter another child of God."

Adam felt tears begin to fall down his face. "You're amazing," he sobbed.

Kris walked over and hugged Adam tight. "I'm not amazing. You're a human being, not an animal. I can't sit back and watch as you're herded up like one. You deserve better."

"Thank-you so, so much."

Kris hugged him a little longer before pulling away and walking to the basement door. "Come on. I'll set up your room." He made his way down the stairs, Adam following behind. They arrived at the door that led to Kris's guest room. "Here we are," he announced, swinging the door open. "You should be safe in here. My house is never inspected. My parents have a good rapport with the Nazis, which transfers over to me. Make yourself at home, I'll be right back with fresh bedding."

"Ok," Adam said as he sat on the armchair placed in the corner. He thought about the crazy day he was having. The Nazis had come out of nowhere. There had been absolutely no indication that they were planning to raid Adam's neighborhood. They just came out of nowhere. Adam's heart hadn't stopped racing until he had walked into Kris's house. He really liked and trusted Kris despite barely knowing the man. He didn't know why, but he wanted desperately to kiss Kris.

Which is exactly what he did when Kris came back into the room. Kris startled a bit and dropped the sheets and blankets he was carrying. He was frozen for a few seconds before kissing back. Adam took the opportunity to part Kris's lips and brush their tongues together. Kris moaned and twisted one hand in Adam's shirt and the other in his thick hair. They stumbled backwards until the back of Adam's knees hit the bed. He sat down and pulled Kris onto his lap. He broke the kiss to ask, "Is this okay?"

Kris thought about it. He didn't even know Adam, but he wanted him so bad. He didn't answer, choosing instead to lean in and recapture Adam's lips. Kris bucked down against him, feeling the long, hard length of Adam's desire. Kris was achingly hard as well. He didn't just want Adam anymore. He needed the other man with a burning desire.

Adam flipped Kris over to lay him on the bed. He crawled up and straddled Kris's hips, grinding down against him and causing a delicious friction. He was blind with need. He ripped his own shirt over his head before reaching down to take off Kris's. "Beautiful," he grunted as he ran his hands over Kris's chest. He could feel the boy's heart beating so fast, it was practically pounding out of his body. Kris's eyes darkened and he moaned loudly when Adam tweaked his nipple. "God, I love you," Adam mindlessly breathed without having to think about it.

Kris realized however. The words jolted straight through him. He smiled and framed Adam's face with his hands. "I love you too." And he did. The words felt so right rolling off of his tongue to collide with Adam's heart. Kris leaned up and kissed Adam lightly. They slowed their frantic pace and lay just kissing for a little while. "Adam," Kris moaned softly. "I need you. Please make love to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

Adam smiled, kissed Kris once more, and moved to unbutton Kris's pants. That's when all Hell broke loose. Upstairs, the sound of the front door slamming open rang through the halls. Adam and Kris sat bolt upright in fear with Kris being cradled by Adam's strong embrace. Heavy boot steps clattered over the floor and then down the stairs to the basement. Finally, two Nazis burst into the bedroom. "We must stop you," they chanted together. "Your mating is an abomination. It must not happen. The balance must stay broken."

"What?" Kris asked, confused. Adam had tightened his grip on Kris and hid his face in Kris's neck when the soldiers intruded. Kris tried to reassure Adam by petting his hair, but he wasn't helping much. His hands were shaking violently in fear of Auschwitz. Though, there was something wrong. These Nazis weren't talking about the evils of the Jewish people or anything like that. More like.... Kris's train of though was cut off when both Nazis waved their hands. Suddenly, he remembered the many, many times he and Adam had lived through this scenario. "Oh," was all he could say.

"K-kris," Adam stuttered. "My love. We meet again." His voice was shaking and he was crying noisily. "And we are about to be split apart again."

"But only for a little while," Kris responded.

"It'll be like the blink of an eye."

"I love you." Kris kissed Adam lightly.

"I love you, too." Adam kissed Kris more deeply.

Both the Nazi on the right (possessed by Sama'el) and the Nazi on the left (possessed by Leviathan) drew out their guns and pointed them at the boys. They shot one, together, straight at the pair's hearts. The bullets hit their mark.

Calm descended as Kris gazed into Adam's blue eyes. "I'll see you on the other side, my love," Kris said just like the ghosts of his past.

"It's only a matter of time," Adam whispered lovingly. They kissed briefly before falling on the bed, the world around them fading to darkness.

******

In the present, Adam jumped away from Kris. He retracted his hand as if he had been burnt. “Sorry,” he apologized for triggering the flashback. “I didn't know that would happen.”

“It's fine,” Kris responded. “Let's just try to keep contact down to a minimum for now, ok?”

“That's a really good idea,” Adam agreed. “Do you still wanna head over to your place?”

“Definitely.”

It took them only five minutes to walk from Heaven on Earth to Kris's apartment complex. It wasn't the nicest building in the city, but it wasn't too rundown either. Adam figured it was one of the cheaper places to rent an apartment in LA. Kris led them up to the third floor. They walked to the end of the hallway, where Kris unlocked his apartment door.

Kris's apartment looked better than the building did. There wasn't much furniture, just the necessities. It was pretty clean; Kris had a habit of tidying up after himself. Kris walked over to the couch and sat down. He motioned for Adam to join him. “We don't even know each other yet, but I feel like I know so much about you,” Kris started.

“I feel the exact same way. It's like the flashbacks are true and we really have been together for hundreds of years.”

“Thousands, technically. Egypt had pharaohs well into the BC time period.”

Adam hesitated before asking the question that was on both of their minds. “Do you think the flashbacks are real? Could we really be star crossed lovers, always doomed to die before we're together?”

“I...don't know,” Kris responded. He thought about how real the memories seemed. They felt like they were the same as his memories from this life. “Maybe we are. There's only one way to find out.”

“What's that?” Adam asked.

“We have to date a little and see if we actually do fall in love.” Kris blushed. He couldn't believe how bold he had just been. It wasn't in his personality at all to ask someone for a date. He usually pined after someone until they asked him out.

Adam smiled shyly. “That sounds good. How about I take you out for lunch tomorrow and we can get to know each other?”

“Sure,” Kris agreed.

Adam looked at his watch and saw that it was almost ten. He had another early morning recording session tomorrow, so he had to get to sleep soon. “I really have to go,” he told Kris. “Is it all right if I pick you up here tomorrow at noon?”

“Sounds great.” Kris walked Adam to the door. They stood watching each other for several minutes, neither wanting to split up quite yet. Finally, Adam smiled and leaned in to hug Kris goodbye. He wrapped his arms around Kris's middle as Kris wrapped his around Adam's neck. The fit of their bodies was perfect as they melted into the past.

******

"Animal testing is murder!" Adam shouted along with the other members of his animal rights group who were present at the protest. They were standing outside the headquarters of Allen Industries, a skin care company. The company tested their lotions and face creams on animals. Some of the products had adverse effects on them, such as severe rashes or burns. The animals that were deemed too damaged to test were released into the wild to die. The protesters all wanted this barbaric protest stopped. "Allen Industries must pay! If they don't let animals go today!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Adam saw a figure dart out of a back door into the alley next to the office building. He walked over to investigate. What he saw pleased him very much. Kris Allen, the son of the CEO of Allen Industries, was hustling away from the protest, obviously scared. Adam began to follow.

Kris needed to get out of there fast. He had heard the horror stories of protesters like these hurting employees of a business. He didn't want to be that unlucky person. He slipped into the alley as quietly as he could and walked towards the back of the building where a car would be waiting to pick him up.

He heard footsteps echoing behind him. He stopped quickly and heard the footsteps stutter to a halt as well. He turned and saw no one and nothing except a giant dumpster. The person following him must be hiding behind that. He turned and broke into a run to the back opening of the alley. The footsteps started behind him again and gained on him quickly. A large body slammed him into the brick wall and he gave a sharp cry of alarm. This was immediately cut off by a gag being shoved in his mouth. He struggled against the man furiously, but he couldn't keep it up. The cloth over his mouth must have been covered in chloroform because he felt consciousness slowly slipping away. He looked up into the bluest eyes he had ever seen before he was dead to the world.

Kris Allen lay motionless in Adam's arms. Adam couldn't believe his amazing luck. The protest would definitely achieve its goal now. All of Allen Industries would do anything to get their golden boy back. This day couldn't have gone any better. Adam flung Kris over his back and lugged him over to one of the cars his group had arrived in. He shoved Kris into the backseat. He went to the group's leader and told him what had happened. He clapped Adam on the back and they began devising a plan.

Adam would take Kris to an abandoned warehouse they often met in. There he would watch Kris while the others negotiated ransom terms. Once Allen Industries agreed to stop animal testing, Adam would return their little hostage back safe and sound.

Adam drove away quickly to the hideout spot. It took him about a half an hour to arrive. When he did, he opened the garage door and drove the car into hiding. He shut the door before turning his attention to his hostage. He dragged him out of the car and carried him to the couch in the corner of the warehouse. He lay him down and sat in a chair facing him. It wouldn't be long before he would wake up.

Kris slowly regained consciousness. He blinked open his eyes to blinding light. His head was pounding. He looked around, but didn't recognize anything. Finally, his eyes landed on a man sitting across from him. The man was quite beautiful. His dark hair contrasted perfectly with his clear blue eyes. Kris felt like he had seen those eyes before, but he couldn't remember from where. He looked around once more, taking in a barren warehouse with only one car and a few pieces of furniture in the same corner as the couch he was on. When he looked back at the mysterious man, everything seemed to click. His memory from the alleyway came flooding back.

Kris scrambled to a sitting position and curled into the corner of the couch. He wanted to be as far from his kidnapper as possible. "Who are you?" he asked, a frightened tremor causing his voice to crack. "Where am I?"

The man smiled. "Good morning, sleepy-head," he said. "I'm Adam. You're my captive in my group's headquarters." He looked Kris over with an approving glance. "Oh, I am a lucky one. Usually our captives aren't quite as cute as you. I think we're gonna have lots of fun." He walked over to the couch and sat next to Kris. He began stroking his hand up and down Kris's thigh. Kris flinched away and tried to melt into the couch.

"Leave me alone!" Kris shouted as Adam ran his hand up his leg. The hand wasn't stilled in it's movement. It just kept crawling precariously higher on Kris's leg. Much to his chagrin, Kris felt himself getting turned on by this gorgeous man's touch. "Please," Kris said breathlessly as Adam's hand drew closer to its target. "Stop...I can't...I...."

"Shh," Adam shushed seductively. "We'll be spending quite a bit of time together, so we might as well enjoy it."

"But, I'm not g-gahhhh," Kris tried to protest. He had never been attracted to a man before, but he was definitely attracted to this man. "P-please," he pleaded one more time for Adam to stop. He had been raised in a very religious family. He was taught that lust was a sin, and he was experiencing a lot of it right now. He was so uncomfortable with his growing need for Adam, but he wanted Adam to just touch him already more than he wanted to honor his parents. Kris grabbed Adam's hand and repositioned it over his obvious need. To hell with morals.

Adam bit back a moan at the unfiltered desire in Kris's eyes. The boy was absolutely dazzling. His hair was perfectly fluffed and his skin was an enticing shade of golden brown. His lips were Adam's favorite. They were full and perfect for biting. Seeing Adam's eyes on his mouth, Kris unconsciously ran his tongue over his bottom lip and bit it gently. "I'm going to kiss you now," Adam said huskily as he leaned forward.

Kris couldn't fight it any more. He wanted Adam so bad it hurt. He didn't understand what had caused this sudden influx of emotion, but he decided he could figure it out later. Right now Adam was kissing him. He closed his eyes and surrendered to Adam's soft mouth. Adam kissed like it was an art form. Kris was drowning in the pure sensation. When Adam pulled away, he whimpered.

"That's it," Adam said. "I'm definitely keeping you."

"Okay," Kris replied. He slid his hands around Adam's neck and leaned in for another kiss. He didn't know how it happened, but he suddenly found himself laying on the couch with Adam laying above him. He wrapped his legs around Adam's middle and pulled him in even more snugly against his body. Adam's arousal was pushing very insistently into his belly. "Nnggh," Kris moaned. "Fuck me, Adam. Please!"

"Fuck!" Adam exclaimed. He began working furiously on unbuttoning Kris's shirt. "You're so sexy," he babbled as he gently caressed Kris's stomach and chest.  Kris was absolutely perfect. Adam couldn't conceive possibly having to let him go when the protesters got their ransom. "Gonna keep you forever." Adam continued to mutter nonsense. "So perfect. All mine. Always mine." Each exclamation was interspersed with deep, clinging kisses.

"God, Adam!" Kris cried as Adam finally began unbuttoning his tighter than tight jeans. "Yes, I'm yours. Forever. Love you."

Adam stilled his movements. "What?" he asked hesitantly. There had been something familiar about the way Kris had said that. He couldn't understand what it was though.

"I, um...." Kris blushed furiously. "I said that I, uh...I love you?"

Adam's heart skipped a beat. "I love you, too!" he said excitedly. "It just feels so perfect, like we've said it to each other a thousand times before. Do you feel like that too?"

Kris's eyes lit up and he clung tighter to Adam's neck. "Yeah, that's exactly what it feels like!"

"You do realize that I'm never letting you go now, right?" Adam leaned in to envelop Kris in a hug. "I'm gonna love you forever." He nestled his head in the crook of Kris's neck and left a few tender kisses.

Kris sighed happily. "You're so perfect," he informed Adam. Every single one of Kris's previous doubts were expelled with the obvious rightness of Adam's warm weight above him. Kris's universe seemed to be righting itself. The longer he lay with Adam, the more he knew some higher being had determined that they would be together.

Adam began anew taking Kris apart with his hands and his lips. Kris arched upward as Adam stroked his hips. He cried out in perfect ecstasy as Adam surrounded his left nipple with his warm mouth. He thrust forward as Adam thrust down. Their erotic dance continued uninterrupted for nearly five minutes of pure bliss.

Their pleasure was cut short by the loud bang of the warehouse's side door being flung open. Both of them turned to see Adam's boss and Kris's father standing there. "Damn," Adam muttered into Kris's neck. "They must have already reached an agreement. I would have liked it to have taken a bit longer."

"Me too," Kris whispered before claiming Adam's lips in a brief kiss. Adam rose from the couch and held out his hand for Kris to do the same. "Father," Kris said warily as he approached the imposing man. He steeled himself for the verbal lashing he would receive for forgetting his values. "I'm sorry, I was just...."

"Enough," said both of the men standing in the doorway. "You two must be stopped. The balance can never be restored."

"Wait, what?" Kris asked confused. He stopped walking towards his father. Adam stepped up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"What's going on, guys?" he asked as he clutched Kris to his chest protectively. The protest leader waved his hands and both Kris and Adam stumbled under the weight of their old memories. "Holy shit," Adam said reverently.

Kris turned in his embrace and buried his face into his chest. "Adam, my Adam."

"Shh, don't cry love," Adam tried to reassure as he too cried in defeat. "We'll get them next time. I promise with all of my love that we will survive in our next life together."

"But you can't promise that. This happens every single time. We'll never be together." Kris clung desperately to Adam. "I love you, so much."

Adam tugged him up into a fierce kiss. "I love you too, darling."

Adam's boss, possessed by the demon, drew his gun and aimed it directly at Kris's heart. Kris's father, possessed by the angel, did the same to Adam. "You will never be together," they said in unison as they fired their weapons.

Kris didn't even feel the bullet as it ripped through his body. In fact, all feeling was drained away except for that in his heart. He said the words that would forever mark their end together, "I'll see you on the other side my love."

Adam smiled and hugged Kris's body tight to him. "It's only a matter of time."

They fell to the ground still entwined. They noticed nothing but each other as the warehouse around them faded out of existence and into black.

******

Their lunch date went well. They had no more flashbacks. They ate and talked about themselves, getting to know each other better. Adam told Kris all about his record deal. Kris told Adam all about his move from Arkansas. By the end of the date, Adam really felt like he could fall for Kris, and Kris felt the same way. They made plans to meet the next day for dinner.

Over the next couple of weeks, they went on more and more dates together. Kris came over to Adam's apartment at least a few times every week. It was a little bigger than his own and in a much nicer building. Adam had designer furniture and his walls were covered in many different paintings. Kris would sometimes find himself talking with Adam into the wee hours of the morning and would have to stay the rest of the night on Adam's couch. After it had happened a few times, Adam told Kris to leave a few of his things there as it would inevitably happen again. Eventually, Kris was practically living with Adam.

They managed to go nearly a month together without having any more flashbacks. That all ended on their first date night in. They had been taking it slow, only going out and chatting at Adam's afterward. If Kris had to stay the night, Adam didn't make any moves to speed things up- despite wanting to desperately. When Kris finally realized that Adam wasn't going to make the first move, he took matters into his own hands. He suggested that their next date be a rented movie night. Adam happily agreed.

When Kris arrived at Adam's apartment, Adam held up Velvet Goldmine, his favorite movie. “I thought we'd watch a classic tonight,” he declared.

“I've never seen that movie,” Kris said. “What's it about?”

Adam was stunned. “You've never seen Velvet Goldmine? Oh my God, we have got to fix this right now!” He pulled Kris into the apartment. He deposited Kris on the couch and grabbed the popcorn he had made earlier. They snuggled in to watch the movie.

Halfway through, Kris was nearly asleep. He snuggled up to Adam and used him as a pillow. Adam repositioned them so that he was laying with his back against the couch and Kris was tucked in front of him. It was the first time they had ever cuddled and that's when another flashback decided to hit.

******

Adam set the plate of breads and cheeses on the table next to a bottle of Vesuvinum wine. He worked in the Villa dei Misteri for the famous L. Istacidius Zosimus, a master of construction. Many of buildings in the village of Pompeii were designed and planned by Zosimus. Adam had worked for the man for seventeen years. He started when he was just ten years old. His parents had been killed by the earthquake of 5 February AD 62. He wasn’t able to provide for himself, so a servant from the Villa who had known his parents took him in and taught him to work. Now it was AD 79 and Adam was the personal servant of any guest to visit the Villa.

Today, he was serving his master’s nephew, Kris. The boy was only a few years younger than him. His parents had sent him to live with Zosimus in the hopes that he could be an apprentice and eventually take over the family business. So far, Kris was unimpressed. He liked to write more than doing physical labor and building houses.

Zosimus was in town working on a building and the other servants were getting ready for the Vulcanalia feast that evening, so Adam and Kris were the only two in the building. Adam tried to set the table quickly so that he wouldn’t be spotted by Kris. Servants were meant to serve and be useful, not to be seen, and Adam was a pro at staying behind the scenes. However, Kris was notorious for trying to catch the servants so that he could talk to them. He was obviously very bored in his life. “I’ll give him something to do,” Adam muttered under his breath as he thought about all his chores that he would love to pass onto someone else. If Kris was so bored, why not let him try working for once in his life.

“What was that?” a voice asked from the door to the Triclinium, the name given to the formal dining room.

Adam turned and saw Kris standing there watching him. “Nothing at all Sir,” he said. “I’ll be out of here momentarily so you can enjoy your breakfast.” He finished arranging the table and made to leave the room through the servants’ door.

“Wait a minute,” Kris pleaded. “Stay and eat with me for a little bit. You’ve got nothing else to do after all. You’re serving me all day.” Kris sat down and pulled out the chair next to him, indicating where he wanted Adam to sit. “Please stay. I don’t have many friends here. I’d like someone to talk to.”

“I really shouldn’t Sir, I’ve got chores to get done,” Adam reasoned.

“Well, I excuse you from your chores for today. Now please sit with me.”

Adam couldn’t disobey an order from his master, so he did as he was told and sat next to Kris. Kris offered him a piece of bread, which he accepted. He nibbled lightly on it as Kris began to talk.

“So, I’ve realized that I’ve been in the city for a couple weeks and haven’t really seen it yet. Sure, I’ve seen my Uncle’s construction sites, but not the average Pompeii everyone else enjoys. What do you say I accompany you on your errands in town today? I’d love to explore.” He lathered his bread in olive oil and took a large bite.

“I don’t know. I have a lot to do. You’d probably be terribly bored.” Adam tried to convince Kris that he didn’t really want to join Adam. Adam was sure if Kris came with him, that he would complain constantly and would annoy Adam more than help him.

“Oh no, I wouldn’t be bored. It’d be fascinating, actually.” Kris turned excitedly to look at Adam. “I’ve always been dying to experience a normal person’s life rather than the life of a property holder.”

Adam wanted to say no. He wasn’t a babysitter after all. But looking into Kris’s pleading eyes, he found that he couldn’t say no. There was something about the boy that seemed different. “Well, okay,” he ceded. “But you can’t interfere with my errands, they’re very important.”

“Yes!” Kris crowed. “I promise I won’t be in your way. We’re gonna have so much fun!”

“Right, fun,” muttered Adam.

An hour later found Kris and Adam in the Macellum of Pompeii. Adam had to buy fruits and veggies for the household, and the Macellum market sold the best quality produce. “Oh, get one of those.” Kris pointed out a pile of melons on a table. “I haven’t had a good melon in forever. We can have some for breakfast tomorrow.”

“That’s not on my list. I don’t know if Master Zosimus would want me to buy that,” Adam tried to reason with Kris.

“Oh, come on,” Kris pleaded. “If you get in trouble, I’ll tell him it was my idea, ok?”

Adam sighed and picked up the melon. “Fine, but you’re taking the flack for this.”

“Yes!” Kris pumped his fist in the air. "Now where to next?" he asked while Adam was paying for the fruit.

They visited the cloth-launderer, Fullo, to waterproof cloth for Zosimus's servants to make into clothes. Then they headed to Sirico's trading company to check on Zosimus's business holdings. The floor greeted them with "Salve, lucru" (welcome, money). After that, it was time to head to the Pistrinum to pick up bread from the baker, Sextus.

Finally, with all his chores done, Adam asked Kris if he was hungry. Kris answered that he was, so they headed to the Thermopolium. This building was a fast-food type restaurant that was frequented by the poor and those that couldn't afford private kitchens. Kris had never been in one, as his family was rich and usually looked down on the lower classes. "What are you hungry for?" Adam asked. "They have meats, cheeses, nuts, berries...anything in particular you want?"

Kris looked over the offered choices with a grimace. He didn't really share his family's opinions on the lower classes, but he still didn't like the poor quality of food offered. "Um, I guess I'll just get what you're getting," he finally answered. Adam would know what foods were good here, it seemed he came here often because they were greeted at the door by a couple of his friends.

"I usually just get a Isica burger and some spiced Calida wine. Does that sound alright to you?"

"Sure," Kris agreed. Adam plated their food and poured the wine. Kris pulled out his coin purse to pay for the food.

"You don't have to do that," Adam argued. "You're my guest today, I can pay."

Kris ignored him and handed the cook his money. "Nonsense. I have more money than I need and I can always get more. You have to work hard for your money. Why don't you just save it for something cool."

"Thank-you so much," Adam said with awe. He couldn't believe that someone of a higher class actually had a heart. They usually spat on people like Adam, but Kris seemed different. They sat down at a table to eat. "You're not like the other high class people, are you? Most people wouldn't go to all this trouble or even ask to tag along on my chores when they can just sit around and do what they want all day."

"Of course I'm not like them. I hate those types of people. I mean, why are you any different from me? Just because you were born in a lower class, doesn't make you a horrible person." Kris paused and blushed before continuing. "In fact, I think you're kind of fascinating. I've had so much fun with you today. I know you didn't want to have me slowing you down, but I've learned so much about normal life. It's not much fun having everything done for you all the time. Now I can do some things myself."

"I admit, I was upset you wanted to come with me at first, but now I'm glad you asked. It has been a fun day. I never have anyone to talk to. It's nice to have a friend." Adam smiled at Kris and took a bite of his burger. He watched as Kris blushed some more. As he watched Kris eat, he felt something begin to stir in his gut. He really was growing to like Kris fast.

Once they were done eating, they disposed of their trash and began walking home. "So," started Kris. "The big bonfire for Vulcanalia is tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" He stared straight ahead as he walked, not wanting to see how Adam reacted to his question. He had never asked anyone on a date before, and he was incredibly nervous.

"Aren't you going to the one for property holders? I don't think they like members of the lower classes to go to those." Adam really wanted to go with Kris, but he didn't want Kris to be embarrassed to have him there.

"It's fine. You won't be there as a servant, you'll be there as my guest. But if you don't want to go, that's fine too."

"I would love to go," Adam said quietly.

"Awesome," Kris answered. In a stroke of boldness, he grabbed Adam's free hand (the one that wasn't carrying the bag of groceries and cloth). He expected Adam to pull away, but Adam did just the opposite. In fact, he squeezed Kris's hand and kept hold of it all the way back to the Villa.

That night at the bonfire, Kris and Adam were closer than ever. They had spent all day together, Kris helping with Adam's household chores. Zosimus had scowled when Kris told him he was taking Adam to the bonfire with them. However, he didn't say no, so here they were. They were snuggled together near the fire's warmth, hands entwined. Vulcanalia was a festival in honor of the god of beneficial and hindering fire, Vulcan. It was held when the summer heat placed crops and granaries most at risk of burning. People hung cloths and fabrics under the sun and began work at the light of a candle. During the bonfire, a sacrifice of fish was thrown into the fire to be consumed in the place of humans. Kris and Adam watched joyously as people danced and enjoyed the festivities around them.

When the fire was dying down and people were starting to leave, Kris leaned heavily into Adam. “I've had so much fun today, I don't want tomorrow to ever come.”

“Me neither,” Adam replied as he hooked an arm around Kris's shoulders. They watched the flickering flames for a while longer. Finally, Adam gathered his courage and leaned over to kiss Kris. It was something he had been longing to do since they had talked at lunch. Kris returned the kiss shyly. Adam pulled away with a smile filling up his face. “You're amazing Kris,” he said in awe. “I've never met anyone like you.”

“The same for you,” Kris answered back, barely containing his glee. He had been waiting for Adam to kiss him during the whole celebration. He leaned into Adam and closed his eyes, comfortable and happy.

The next day, Kris wanted to spend every second with Adam. He was falling in love with a servant and he couldn't be happier. Adam was everything he loved in a person: joyful, interesting, sweet. Adam had to run to town quickly to pick up some groceries for the kitchens, but he would be home to spend time with Kris soon. In the meantime, Kris was lounging lazily by the fountain in the courtyard, daydreaming about a happy future with Adam.

That's when trouble showed up.

Zosimus and the servant overseer, Nummianus, walked into the courtyard. “We must stop you two from restoring the balance,” they said simultaneously.

“What are you talking about?” Kris asked confused. It was a little creepy how his Uncle and Nummianus were both talking at the same time. “You guys are kinda weirding me....” Kris was cut off as the two waved their hands and his memory of past lives was restored. “What...what's going on?” he squeaked.

“We are here to offer you a deal Kristopher,” Zosimus (possessed by Sama'el) said.

“Yes,” added Nummianus (possessed by Leviathan). “We have decided to spare your life this time on one condition.”

Kris sunk to the ground and leaned against the fountain. “What condition?”

“You must allow Adam to die,” Zosimus answered. “We cannot allow you to restore the balance, so you must not be allowed to live together.”

Kris thought of Adam in the city. Could he actually sacrifice Adam's life for his own? Thinking about Adam's smile and Adam's laugh and the warmth of Adam's hand in his, Kris knew he could never sacrifice him. He loved him with his entire soul. “There's no way I'll let you kill Adam. You'll have to go through me first.” He stood up and approached the angel and demon, planning to fight for his life. He wasn't going down so easily this time.

“Very well then, if that is your choice.” Zosimus and Nummianus raised their hands to the sky. “Now you both shall die in the fiery wrath of Mount Vesuvius.”

An earthquake ripped through the ground, throwing Kris onto his back. He looked up at the volcano and saw smoke begin to pour out and darken the night sky. He rushed to his feet and ran out of the courtyard towards the town. He had to get Adam and get out of Pompeii before the volcano could rain lava down on them. Servants tried to grab him to drag him to the water so they could take the boat out. He ignored them and ran down the Via dei Sepoleri to the entrance of Pompeii.

He found Adam cowering at the Macellum underneath a kiosk filled with different fruits. “Adam!” Kris shouted above everyone's screaming. “Come on, back to the Villa!”

“Kris?” Adam whimpered. “Do you remember?”

“Yeah, I do baby, but now isn't the time. We have to go or we're gonna die again.”

Adam stumbled to his feet and grabbed Kris's hand. They ran back to the Villa, weaving between all the panicking locals. When they got to the house, the volcano was already erupting, so they didn't have time to make it to the shore. “Come with me,” Adam instructed. He led Kris to the servant part of the house. It was located in the very center of the house, so he thought they would be safer there. He didn't know how wrong he was.

They huddled close together on Adam's bed. Kris buried his face into Adam's chest and wept. “Will we ever be together, my love?”

“One day, sweetheart, one day.” Adam kissed Kris on the top of the head. “When the time is right, we'll survive together. I promise you.”

“I love you Adam.”

“I love you too.” Kris leaned up and kissed Adam deeply.

All of a sudden a large blast of heat rippled through the air. Kris recognized that these were their final moments of this life. “I'll see you on the other side, my love,” he whispered into Adam's mouth, echoing the Kris's of the past.

Adam kissed Kris once more before saying, “It's only a matter of time.”

They hugged each other close as an intense surge of heat ripped through their bodies. They closed their eyes and only felt each other as the world faded to black.

******

Kris was drawn out of sleep by the flashback. He turned in Adam's arms to look into his eyes. After not experiencing them for many weeks, he had forgotten how intense and real the flashbacks felt. The one he had just experienced made up his mind about his feelings towards Adam. “Adam,” he said. “I love you. So much.”

Adam's eyes filled with tears. He leaned his forehead against Kris's and whispered, “I love you too.” The flashback had also convinced Adam of his feelings. “But you know what happens in all of our lives. We always die as soon as we remember. What if that happens to us now?”

Kris thought about that. It was true that they were probably in danger, but he couldn't bring himself to care. “Adam, I love you, and I don't care if we have to die a million more times, I'm going to find a way to be with you. Plus, I think this life is our life. We've never remembered our previous lives before. This is the first time that's happened. Maybe that means that we're meant to overcome death this time.”

“I really hope you're right, because I want nothing more than to make love to you right now, and I really don't want anyone bursting in to stop us.”

“I feel the same way,” Kris replied.

Adam stood up and led Kris into his bedroom. They lay down on the bed facing each other. They sat staring into each others eyes, with Adam gently stroking Kris's cheek. “I love you,” he breathed before leaning in to capture Kris's lips in a kiss. This intimate connection set off their final flashback.

******

On the sixth day, God created man. He scooped up a handful of dust, shaped it into his image, and breathed the breath of life into it's nostrils. And thus Adam was born. Adam was the perfect being, so God put him in charge of all other creatures. Adam was even entrusted with naming all of the animals. He choose the names for cows, robins, catfish, and, his very favorite, wolves.

However, Adam was sad. He was all alone on Earth with no one to talk to. The animals were cool and all, but Adam wanted a real companion. One that he could fill his lonely hours with. He asked God for a friend, and God obliged. He made Adam go to sleep before taking a part of his body and crafting another human for him. When Adam awoke and saw his companion, he named her Ishshah (woman). Adam talked with her and they spent their days together.

Unfortunately, Adam was still missing something. Ishshah was nice to talk to, but she didn't satisfy him completely. This caused Adam to be sad again. Ishshah tried to cheer him up, but she could do nothing. One day, she decided to journey into the Garden of Eden to think about what to do to cheer Adam up. She came upon the Tree of Knowledge of Tov Wa-Ra (everything). God had told her and Adam to never eat of the fruit of that tree, so, even though she knew it would give her the answer about how to make Adam happy, she didn't even think about eating. When she turned from the tree to return to Adam, she found a serpent standing on its hind legs and blocking her path. “Excuse me,” she said as she tried to walk around the serpent.

“I know what it is that you seek,” the Serpent said. “I can help you find it.”

“Can you? That would be great!” She approached the Serpent with hope that she would find the answer.

“Yes, all you must do is eat the fruit from the Tree of Knowledge of Tov Wa-Ra,” the Serpent told her. “The Knowledge it gives you will uncover the answer to not just the problem of Adam, but all of your problems.”

“But, I don't have any other problems,” Eve responded, full of innocence. For she had no idea of the evils of life. In fact, she and Adam were naked and they didn't even notice it. “Plus, I really don't think I should eat the fruit. God told us not to.”

The Serpent laughed. “Oh please,” he scoffed. “God is trying to keep you away from the tree because of His selfishness. He knows that if you eat the fruit, then you will be his equal. It will give you all the knowledge in the universe. He just wants to keep that from you.”

“I don't know,” Ishshah said hesitantly. “I really shouldn't disobey God. It's the only rule he gave us.”

“Come on,” the Serpent tempted. He held out fruit to entice Ishshah into eating it. “See how delicious it looks. Nothing harmful could possibly come from something so beautiful. It'll help you to please Adam.”

Eve debated whether to take it. She stared entranced at the fruit. Finally, she reached out and grabbed it, blinded by its beauty. She took a bite and was instantly given the answer to her problem with Adam. She ran as fast as she could back to Adam to help him.

Adam was daydreaming of a perfect companion when Ishshah ran up to him. “What is it, Ishshah?” Adam asked upon seeing the look of triumph on her face.

“I know the solution to your problem, Adam!” she exclaimed. “You need a new companion. One more like you. Then you'll be happy.”

“Really? That's all I need?” Adam asked. Ishshah nodded. “That's great!” Adam stood up and shouted up to God. “Lord, I ask a favor. Ishshah is nice, but I need a companion more like myself. Can you provide me with one?”

“I can not create such a man,” God's booming voice sounded from the heavens. “But Satan can help you. Ask him to create a man for you. If you are ever banished from the Garden and sent to Earth, then demons and angels will not be able to walk the same ground as man if a man made of dust and a man made of fire walk there together. This will protect mankind from the devices of unearthly beings, as it seems Ishshah has already fallen prey to one such demon. I will also give Ishshah one more chance, as her intentions were pure and she didn't mean to disobey me.”

“Thank you, my Lord,” Adam praised. He then proceeded to ask Satan for a companion. Satan was pleased with God's plan, as it meant that those who sinned on Earth would do so of their own accord and be worthy of Hell rather than simply being tricked there. Satan preferred his victims to be sent because of their own mistakes. He went into the deep fires of Hell and crafted a perfect man to be the companion of Adam.

When Satan was finished crafting him, he gave him over to Adam. Adam was instantly enthralled with his new companion. He was perfect. He named his companion Kristopher and gave him a tour of the garden. Adam was so happy with Kristopher as his friend. He loved Kristopher and finally understood what had been missing from his life. It was the deep affection that arose whenever Kristopher was around. It was the surge of joy that came whenever Kristopher laughed. It was the fluttering of his heart whenever Kristopher smiled at him. They enjoyed their days together and were happy.

In Heaven and Hell, Sama'el (the angel of death) and Leviathan (the grand admiral of Hell and the same demon that had seduced Ishshah in his serpent form) were both forming plans. They were unhappy with the truce made between God and Satan. They felt it was their right to walk alongside human beings and convince them to be good or evil. With the new balance of a God created man and a Satan created man, they would never be able to turn humans one way or the other.

They both heard that the other felt the same way, so they agreed to meet under the Tree of Knowledge of Tov Wa-Ra. They talked all night and came up with a plan. They would convince Adam and Ishshah to both eat from the Tree so that they would be banished from the Garden. This would separate Adam and Kristopher and ensure that their destiny of providing the balance between good and evil would never be fulfilled. It was the perfect plan. Leviathan agreed to seduce Adam and Ishshah and Sama'el agreed to guard the Garden from their return.

The next day, Kristopher was resting, so Adam and Ishshah went for a walk together. They walked to the center of the Garden to the Tree of Knowledge of Tov Wa-Ra. Even though they knew they could not eat of it, they enjoyed to sit under it and smell the delicious fruit and gaze at its incredible beauty.

When Leviathan saw them, he laughed at how easily he would make them fall in his trap. He hadn't even needed to lure them to the tree, they had come themselves. And if their expressions when gazing upon the fruit was any indication, it wouldn't take much to convince them to eat.

“Hello there,” Leviathan said as he slithered up to Adam and Ishshah. “Oh my, you two look hungry. Why don't you have a little snack with me?”

“I'm not falling for that trick twice,” Ishshah said. “God forgave me the first time, and I'm grateful. I'll repay him by listening to everything he says from now on.”

“Oh, come on,” Leviathan said smoothly. “You're right. He did forgive you once. That's because he likes you. He won't kick you out of the Garden for anything, believe me. You two are his prized creations. There's no way he'd ever be mad at you.”

“Go away, demon,” Adam ordered. “We don't want to listen to anymore of your nonsense.”

Ishshah, however, wasn't so convinced it was all nonsense. After all, God had forgiven her once. And the fruit was so good, she was dying for another taste. “Maybe just one bite,” she begged Adam.

“Absolutely not!” Adam asserted. “You know what God has ordered us to do. We must not disobey him again.”

“Please Adam?” Ishshah begged. “The fruit is absolutely delicious. You won't regret it, I promise. And God will forgive us again. He loves us too much.”

Adam still wasn't convinced, but Ishshah took the fruit and bit into it anyway. Upon seeing her look of pleasure at the taste, his resolve was weakened. Ishshah held the fruit out to Adam to taste and he took it. Leviathan smiled in delight at how easy his plan was. The two had already been lustful for the fruit's flavor, he didn't have to do hardly anything to convince them to taste.

As soon as Adam tasted the apple, his and Ishshah's view of the world came crashing down around them. They looked down and saw that they were naked, so they quickly grabbed some fig leaves from a nearby tree to cover up with. They tried to hide somewhere so that God wouldn't be able to find them, for they knew now that God would never forgive them for what they did. They were right. As soon as they hid in a bush, God's booming voice sounded from the Heavens. “What have you done?” He asked, His voice filled with fury.

Ishshah fell to the ground in tears. “I'm so sorry, my lord. The serpent beguiled me and I ate.”

“And you Adam? What has convinced you to do such a thing?”

“The woman you gave to be with me, she gave me the fruit of the tree, and I ate,” Adam tearfully explained.

They both begged for God's forgiveness, but He had already forgiven Ishshah once. He would not do it again. He banished Adam and Ishshah from the Garden and sent them to Earth so that they would not have access to the Tree of Life. Preventing them from eating the fruit and living forever. He cursed Adam with having to sustain life through hard labor and He cursed Ishshah to create new life through painful childbirth. Ishshah's name was changed to Eve, meaning mother of all. The two toiled on the Earth for several years, Adam sad because of his separation from his beloved Kristopher and Eve exhausted from caring for her and Adam's children.

Eventually, Leviathan and Sama'el found out of a plan that Kristopher was hatching. He missed his Adam desperately and was going to eat the fruit of the Tree of Knowledge of Tov Wa-Ra so that they could be reunited. The angel and demon didn't want this because if the two men were reunited on Earth, then the angels and demons wouldn't be able to walk the Earth. They came up with another plan, a much more definitive one. That night, before Kristopher could eat the fruit, Sama'el struck him down with his flaming sword. Leviathan came to Adam and struck him down where he lay. With the two dead, the balance of good and evil could never be restored.

They didn't count on God and Satan's solution to the problem, though. God and Satan were both deeply saddened by the death of their creations and the supposed ending of their truce. They thought long and hard about what to do and finally came up with a plan of their own. They summoned the souls of Kristopher and Adam. They embraced, overjoyed at their reunion. When they drew apart, God began telling them of the plan.

“We do not want this to happen again, so we have devised a way to get you together without anyone being able to interfere. You will be reincarnated over and over until you can figure out a way to outsmart Sama'el and Leviathan. Once the two of you become one on Earth, the balance of good and evil will be restored, and man will no longer be subject to the devices of angels and demons. Until then, Sama'el and Leviathan are going to do everything they can to keep you two apart. When you defeat them, you will be allowed back into the Garden of Eden when your completed life together is done. There, you can eat of the Tree of Life and live forever in paradise. Do you accept this solution?”

Kristopher and Adam agreed to God's offer. They would do anything to be allowed back into the Garden together. Once they agreed, Kristopher turned to Adam before they could be sent back to Earth and said “I'll see you on the other side, my love.”

Adam smiled and replied “It's only a matter of time.”

God and Satan each placed their hands on each of their creations and sent them to their next life. Kristopher and Adam embraced once more before their world faded to black around them and the cycle of lives began.

******

They awoke, lips still connected. Adam laughed happily at finally finding out why they were experiencing the memories. He deepened the kiss. Kris opened up for Adam, rejoicing in their final reunion. He knew that this was the life they were meant to complete together. They would finally be able to live happily together.

When their tongues touched for the first time in the present, a banging began on Adam's front door. They jerked apart, confused for only a moment before realizing that it must be Leviathan and Sama'el come to split them apart again. “Not this time,” Adam asserted before ripping his shirt off. Kris quickly followed suit, until they were both only wearing underwear. That's when the bedroom door burst open, and Sama'el and Leviathan walked in.

“Ah, Kristopher and Adam, we meet yet again,” Sama'el taunted.

“It seems you remember us this time. A minor setback as it seems you were hidden from us until it was nearly too late. But not to worry, it doesn't seem to have done you much good. Here we are again, about to kill you.” Leviathan laughed and pulled out a gun.

Adam jumped up, determined not to let the two harm him or Kris again. He kicked the gun out of Leviathan's hands and it went flying into the living room.

“Silly boy.” Sama'el pulled out his own gun. “I have one too.” He aimed it at Adam's forehead and was about to pull the trigger when Kris came to his senses and decided to help. He grabbed a book from Adam's bedside table and threw it at Sama'el's head. It connected with a resounding crack. Sama'el dropped the gun and clutched his bleeding skull.

Adam picked up the gun and aimed it at Leviathan. “Leave now,” he warned. “Or I'll be forced to shoot.”

Leviathan snorted and shook his head. “Do you really think a gun can kill a demon or an angel? You're out of luck. You'll never be able to defeat us.”

“I beg to differ,” Kris said from behind Leviathan. He had hold of a metal bat that he had found under Adam's bed. “This time, we're going to win.” He swung and there was a sickening crunch as the bat hit its target. Leviathan fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

Out of nowhere two sets of glowing chains appeared in Adam and Kris's hands. “Tie them up and finish what you started,” a voice sounded in the air around them. They complied while Sama'el and Leviathan were still disoriented. Adam dragged Leviathan out of the room. Kris followed quickly with Sama'el. If they were going to finish what they started, they didn't want people watching them. Sama'el and Leviathan struggled against their bonds but could not free themselves. Kris and Adam didn't know how long the bonds would hold, so they quickly returned to Adam's room.

Finally, after centuries and centuries of waiting, Kris and Adam were able to become one and restore the balance to the world.

******  
Leviathan and Sama'el were sent to the deepest pit of Hell, where they were sentenced to spend eternity frozen in ice. Angels and demons were never able to meddle in another human's life again.

Adam became an international superstar. Girls (and even some guys) threw themselves at him constantly, but he ignored them. For he had the perfect man.

Kris also got a record deal. He didn't become quite as famous as Adam, but he was happy with his loyal fans. He would get lonely when he was away from Adam for their tours, but he was content. He had his perfect love.

They adopted two kids together, a boy and a girl. Those kids grew up to have grandkids and their grandkids grew up to have great-grandkids. Adam and Kris had the perfect family.

They passed peacefully in their sleep on the same night. In Heaven, God opened the gates of the Garden of Eden for them. They were finally back home where they belonged and would live happily there forever. After all, their destiny was always to return, it was only a matter of time.


End file.
